gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 97 - Food Fright
Episode 97: Food Fright Premise: The contestants have to complete an eating challenge and obstacle course without vomiting. Duncan tries to adjust to his placement in the Heroes' team, Courtney tries to form an alliance with Scott, and Gwen continues to try to make amends with Courtney. Challenge Based On: Truth or Laser Shark Challenge: Eat giant pancakes and complete obstacle course without vomiting. Winner(s): Villainous Vultures Exiled: Scott Eliminated: Sam, for unintentionally cheating when he brought pancake leftovers with him in case he had to go to Boney Island. My Favorite Part: Scott on the obstacle course I don't have strong feelings for this episode one way or the other. I didn't mind it that much, but I don't know if I would call it a great episode. This episode, for some reason, make me start to develop a liking for Scott. He was absolutely hilarious in this episode. It was pretty funny the way he eats gruel off of Courtney's head, grins at Courtney and says, "You're pretty when you're mad!", pigging out on the food and saying, "I'm stuffed like a Thanksgiving pigeon!", and then the boot having to give him a harder kick because of his weight. It was also pretty amusing seeing Courtney get mad at Scott. Speaking of Scott and Courtney, they're alright. I do like the idea of contestants of different generation interacting with each other. But, this interaction kind of feels like season 1 Duncan and Courtney all over again and it felt a bit rushed. I mean, Scott and Courtney barely interacted before and Scott's already flirting with her. Not to mention the two of them hugging at the end after winning the challenge. It feels a bit too forced and I would appreciate it if they had a bit more gradual development. But they didn't bug me that much. And their interactions were pretty funny to watch. Alejandro and Heather bickering was pretty funny and I did laugh hard at the scene with Courtney and the green jelly. It was also pretty funny at the end of the challenge when a bee stings Alejandro's sexy cheek bone. Sam finally gets eliminated, but it renders his appearance in the season completely pointless. His only role was as a pain magnet. I wish they could have brought back someone else, like Brick, Anne Maria, Izzy, Beth, or even Trent! I would have loved to see Trent's reaction to a certain event coming up next episode. But I digress. I felt sorry for Gwen when she desperately tried to make amends with Courtney, but this was the first episode when she didn't unintentionally do something bad to Courtney. Finally! Mal breaking Sierra's phone was nothing villainous at all and I expected a lot more from this guy. And the pee joke with the bear and Cameron was really gross. What is up with the toilet humor this season? Nitpicks aside, this episode was alright. It had enough good moments to compensate for the other not-so good moments. It's a MEH episode. Category:Blog posts